Foolish Games
by connora
Summary: This is another songfic as are all of my stories and it's about Hermonie and Percy. Percy tells Hermonie how he feels but Hermonie keeps pushing him away. The reason? Read it and find out. lol! Enjoy!


Foolish Games  
  
Hermonie Granger stood by the window as a streak of lightening crossed the sky. More droplets of water ran down the window. Her hair rested on her shoulders as more tears welled out of her brown eyes. Recently, well she had known him, heck, almost all her life, but she had just recently realized that she had fallen in love. He was the type of person everyone expected her to end up with. Hardworking, intelligent and a leader when it came to disclosure. But she didn't know what she wanted. Did she like him because she wanted to or because she felt she had too. Whatever it was, she knew she felt something for Percy Weasley. Her thought was then interrupted by a small knock on the door. Hermonie stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She straightened her blouse and skirt and took a deep breath. She slowly walked over to the door looking through the small window it provided. She peered out to see a tall man about 10 feet away. he had a hat in on hand and taking off the trench coat, still in the rain, off. Without even noticing his face, she knew who those deep eyes belonged too. Percy was waiting for her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
  
You were always crazy like that  
  
I watched from my window  
  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you  
  
You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermonie opened the door letting the saturated boy inside.  
  
"Hi," Hermonie said softly, feeling tears collecting in her eyes once again, knowing the man she couldn't have was standing before her.   
  
"Hi Hermonie," Percy said walking over to the window where Hermonie previously stood, "I came over here to talk to you,"  
  
"About what?" Hermonie asked, knowing very well what was about to be discussed.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard for me to say this. Hermonie, you know how I feel, I have no need to tell you that, but what I don't know is just exactly how you feel about me. I have to know ...... can we 'be' anything?"   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care  
  
Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
  
Besides some comment on the weather  
  
Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see  
  
This is my heart bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermonie stood dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she liked him. But, really, could they be anything? Could she say she loved him and her thoughts would dare float to that fact that he was the type not the person? The type was indeed Percy, but the person was Ron.   
  
"Percy, you know how I feel about you. And you know what alot of people say and would say," Hermonie said turning away from the distraught man.  
  
"Hermonie, I can't take this. It's way too much on my already broken heart. In case you didn't know my heart is bleeding knowing that you can't look at me and tell me how you feel. I'm not about to be toyed with ...... again. I have to know. I want to be able to love you and for you to be able to love me without question what everyone else will think! But ....... I respect you and if you think us being together will have so much effect on 'everyone else' then maybe we aren't meant to be together."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
  
You're breaking my heart  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Percy ... no. I want to be able to love you too, I just don't know if I'm ready too," Hermonie faced him.  
  
"What?! What do you mean? Hermonie, we've known each other over 10 years! And you mean to tell me you still need time?"   
  
"No .... no .... I don't want to hurt anymore," Hermonie said, once again, trying to fight back tears.  
  
"If you know what you want, you're only hurting yourself," Percy placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Percy, I don't know what to say," Hermonie confessed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
You were always brilliant in morning  
  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee  
  
You philosophies on art, Baroque moved you  
  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Hermonie, it's a simple question. Do you want to be with me?"   
  
Hermonie had to think for a minute. Not about what everyone else would say or what Percy wanted to hear. What did she want. Honestly want? She liked Percy, hell, she loved him, but was she willing to risk her heart for him? She decided.  
  
"Percy, I do want to be with you, but, I'm not sure what you want,"  
  
"What I love you why - what makes you think I don't?"  
  
"Do you want to be with me fore me? Or because everyone thinks we should be?"  
  
"Hermonie! You're turning this all around! Dammit. I thought you were seriously considering me and you together!" Percy walked away from her.  
  
"Percy, I need to know-"  
  
"Know? You need to know what you're saying! You're asking what I asked you because you want an excuse not to love me!" Percy shouted.  
  
"No! ..... Percy .. stop....."  
  
"No ... I loved you Hermonie ... I was willing to give my heart to you but not if you're going to throw it all away!" Percy looked her in the eye, "I loved you Hermonie. but I can't love you anymore,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
You'd teach me of honest things  
  
Things that were daring, things that were clean  
  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean  
  
So I hid my soiled hands behind my back  
  
Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you  
  
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
  
Somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Percy, no!" Hermonie shouted.   
  
Percy walked out the door and left Hermonie a crumpled mess. She didn't mean what she said. Dammit! Why did she say it? She need to fix things. She ran into her room and opened the bottom drawer. Inside was the famous 'Time Turner.' She put it around her neck and turned it once. And then she found herself in the bedroom. She looked down the hall and saw herself looking out the window. She picked up a glass and threw it into the closet to get her attention. When she went in the closet, she went in the living room bashed herself on the head and closed the closet door on herself. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Percy. And now, she was going to tell him how she really felt. The hell with everyone else. She loved him, and no one was going to tell her different.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
  
You're tearing me, tearing me, tearing me apart  
  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
  
You're breaking my heart  
  
You took off your coat and stood in the rain  
  
You were always crazy like that  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
